


Love is blind

by Heart_of_death



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Oblivious Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_of_death/pseuds/Heart_of_death
Summary: Lena never knew what real love felt like, so she went on a search for it using dating apps. Along the way she finds out Kara has been secretly in love with her for the past 3 years.





	Love is blind

Lena never really understood what true love felt like. With Jack she felt happy with him, safe even, they fit so well together. But it didn't work out. Then James came along and that didn't go as well as she hoped. Vulnerability has always been a struggle so she figured maybe she didn't open herself up as much as she should've. Maybe she could've been better, softer. But she replayed her past relationships in head over and over again, trying to see if it was her fault. She didn't want to sound like a narcissist but she couldn't really find a persistent fault that she carried on throughout her past relationships. She just never felt that sense of love and fulfilment in a relationship before.

She was upset that she's almost thirty and never knew what love really was. She thought it was just something Luthor's never really experienced but she wants to feel it so badly. So she tried tinder... Not something she's particularly proud of but she was desperate. She chose a profile picture of her in a casual outfit, nothing too fancy but nothing that looked sluggish. 

As she's swiping through tinder she found something odd, a supergirl account? She just chuckled and screenshotted the tinder page to show Kara later. She kept swiping left with a frown on her face. None of these people really sparked an interest in Lena. She wanted something real, not a fling or a cheesy pick up line. She's a brilliant scientist who kinda felt isolated within society. She wanted someone who she can relate to, someone that has the same interest and someone who can make her smile. 

She gave up on tinder and put her phone down and let out a sad sigh. Moments later Kara knocked on her office door and walked in with two bags of Big Belly Burger. Lena's face lit up at the sight of Kara, she got up and quickly greeted her with a big tight hug. "I know we've had lunch together yesterday but I've missed you so much" Lena said. "lunch is now my favorite meal thanks to you" Kara replied with a smile on her face. The blonde handed Lena her bag of delicious foods as they sat together on the couch. 

They grabbed the first thing they felt in the bag and pulled it out. "So I joined tinder" Lena's cheeks turned red and her face scrunched up in embarrassment. Kara let out a slight laugh. 

"what?" 

"I know I know it's crazy"

"No no it's not crazy at all" Kara waved her hands in disagreement. 

"You're laugh said otherwise"

"I'm sorry. You're trying to find love and that takes courage. So any luck?" 

Lena unwrapped her veggie burger and let out a deep breath. 

"That bad?" Kara looked at Lena, ready to listen. 

"No, not the worst. Just not what I'm looking for."

Kara nodded and made a mumbled "mhmm" sound as she took a bite of her cheesy bacon burger. 

"I did find something interesting." Lena took out her phone and shown Kara the screenshot she took of supergirls assumed fake tinder account. 

Kara looked and leaned back on the couch "Oh No! You found it" she started to laugh 

Lena's face lit up in shock "wait it's real?"

"I lost a bet to Alex a little while ago, that was my punishment" 

Lena couldn't help but laugh, that definitely made her day better.

"Well why didn't you swipe right. You didn't like what you saw?" Kara adjusted her glasses and looked at Lena with a flirtatious stare. 

Lena let out a nervous chuckle and finished swallowing her bite. "Now if this burger was on there I'd swipe right" Kara nodded her head in agreement as she continued to stuff her face with food.

"You know, you should go on a tinder date as supergirl just to see people's reaction"

"What? Sounds funny but not my thing" kara let out a small laugh "Well there is this app that I like, it's called love is blind, you should try it. I mean I haven't had any luck on it but you might." Kara whips out her phone and opens the app to show Lena. "It's a blind date app so you'll get first impressions in person instead of online. All you gotta do is fill out some stuff and the app sets you up with the person you're most compatible with."

The app seemed interesting. She was planning to check it out further after their lunch, she thought it was worth a shot at least. 

\--------------

Taking Kara's advice Lena decided to use the blind date app. She shockingly got a match, she never thought she would. Either way she didn't have high hopes for this date. The app even set up the location and the table number they're supposed to meet at. Looked like Lena arrived first, she got there 10 minutes early because she didn't want to be late. But by the looks of it her date is either late or not showing up. 

15 minutes late the blonde finally showed up. Not being able to see her face, she started to babble about how she's sorry that she was late. Apparently there was some type of paper emergency at work. The blondes voice sounded familiar, she couldn't get a clear look at her face because the girls hair kept getting in the way. Once the late date got settled down in her seat, she used her tiny hands to move the blonde hair away from her face. 

"Kara?"

"Lena?"

They both spoke at the same time, surprised to see the other there. Once they realized what's going on they both broke out in laughter for a little bit. Till kara calmed down and took a sip Lena's water. 

"So the app must think we're a good match" Kara said in an obvious tone 

"Well it's not wrong, after all we are soulmates" Lena said while looking into kara's eyes and smiling.

What Lena said took Kara by surprise "W-we are?"

"Well best friends do make the best soulmates"

Kara let out a disappointed sigh while still trying to hold a smile "oh right" 

The waiter took their orders and within 10 minutes their food came which was surprisingly fast Lena thought. Kara of course got potstickers, a lot of potstickers, she ordered the last 52. Lena got a greek salad and their roasted vegetable bowl. 

"So Kara, what do you usually do on a date?" 

"Well I usually eat a lot and go home with about half my meal on my shirt" she chuckled "how about you?"

"Well if I got to choose the place I'd pick this little french restaurant in France and fly us there using my private airplane"

"Wait you did that with me once before. So… that would make this our second date?" Kara said in a teasing yet hopeful voice. 

"I suppose it would" Lena was trying to think of what else to say. Not often she goes on a date with her best friend. So she starts to talk about something that's been on her mind. "You know what bugs me? In almost any movie, TV show or book, the writers will almost always make it a slow burn between two people who are obviously meant to be together. Like just put them together and save everyone the heartache." 

"I completely agree" 

"I wonder if anyone does that in real life though. I wonder if someone I know is my soulmate and I don't know it yet"

Kara gets quiet and continues to eat her potstickers. 

"Kara, are you ok?"

She finished swallowing her bite and just blurted out "I've been flirting with you for the past 3 years and you never once noticed"

Lena's face dropped in shock and a faint "what?" escaped from her lips. 

After she said that it felt like she had to say everything else that had been on her mind. "Sometimes it seems like you're flirting back but then you say we're just friends. You say that you find happiness within me. You say that I make you feel safe and loved. And clearly this app knows what it's talking about. Lena you are an amazing person, with an incredible caring soul. Of course I'm in love with you. The fact that I have felt like this for 3 years is painful. Because almost everyday I've been wanting to kiss you but I couldn't" 

Lena stared at Kara, completely taken by surprise. Her mouth was open but not a single word came out. 

"Say something" Kara said desperately.

"Kara… I don't know what to say… I never thought about us like that before." 

"Right" Kara tried to hold back her tears. "I'm, I'm just gonna go" 

"No Kara wait!" But she left in a hurry anyways. Lena felt so bad. She had no idea what to say or do, she didn't even know how to feel about this. Kara left without the rest of her potstickers, Lena just sat there staring at them. Trying to process what just happened, she sat there and did nothing for the next half hour.

\-------------

A few days had passed since Kara confessed her feelings to Lena. She still felt horrible for what happened. Lena wanted to reach out but she didn't know how. She thought maybe once she seen her she would've known what to say. So yesterday she visited Cat-Co and seen the reporter hard at work but she still couldn't find the words. Then she snuck out, Kara didn't notice her, at least she hoped she didn't. 

She gave herself lots of time to think and with her heart racing what felt like a thousand miles a minute, she sat there looking at her phone. Her thumb was on supergirl's tinder page waiting to swipe right. She thought about how something had been missing in her past relationships. Then she realized she had been looking for someone exactly like Kara. The one person who could make her feel happy, cared for and loved. It was an irreplaceable feeling that she didn't even acknowledge before. Everytime she went on a date or had a failed relationship, she knew why they never worked out now. It's because there was no one in the world like Kara. 

The nervous woman closed her eyes and without a second thought, swiped right. Her eyes sprung open once it was done. She looked at her screen as she anxiously awaits for what will happen next. Would Kara even respond or show up? She grabbed a bottle of red wine that was on her desk and takes a few gulps, hoping that calms her down.

Supergirl flies to her balcony and Lena quickly put the bottle down and got up out of her chair to meet her outside. Kara had her arms crossed and looked downward, couldn't look Lena quite in the eye after what had happened. "You swiped?" The kryptonian asked nervously. "I'm sorry that I never realized it before" the raven haired woman looked at Kara with love and sorrow in her eye's. 

"Realized what?"

"Realized that I was in love with my best friend"

Kara looked at Lena, she felt almost paralyzed after hearing Lena say those words. She didn't know what to say so she just stood there.

"I went on this search of looking for the perfect person to fall in love with. But I was so blind because I already was in love and I don't know why I never realized it before. Kara you are my soulmate, if they did exist you'd be mine. I know it."

Excitement filled Kara's body like she never felt before. Her arms uncrossed and went to her side and tears surfaced behind her eyes. A smile crept across her face without realizing it. After Lena was done talking Kara just stood there in shock. She never thought this would happen. She knew Lena was desperately waiting for a response, Kara looked down to the woman's lips then her eyes then back down to her lips. She quickly walked those few steps between them and kissed Lena's soft, glossy lips. With Kara's hand on Lena's cheek sliding to the back of Lena's head, letting her hand be intertwined with Lena's beautiful soft hair.

They took a breather for a moment. Lena had her hands on the front of Kara's suit, she looked slightly up at kara and smiled. She felt whole, like the whole universe suddenly made sense. Kara looked at Lena and smiled "I never thought I would ever be able to kiss you." Lena put her hand on Kara's cheek, smoothly grazing it and leaned in for another kiss. 

Kara lit up with uncontrollable glee "do you trust me?" She asked. Lena was confused with the question but responded with an obvious answer "of course I do." On that note Kara swept Lena off her feet, holding her bridal style and slowing flying upwards "W-what are you doing?" 

"I'm taking us on our date" Kara said with an ear to ear smile on her face. Lena was taken aback by how sudden it was but loved the spontaneous feel to it. As Kara was flying way up high Lena took in the beautiful view of the city lights beneath her. The beautiful night sky, with a full moon made it even more gorgeous. Most of the time Lena hated flying but now it felt different, she felt the safest that she had ever felt while in the air. 

Kara was faster than any plane, they landed there quicker than it normally would have taken. Kara set Lena down gently. After she felt her feet touch the ground, Lena looked around to see where they were. Tears glossed her eyes as seen the sight before her. It was her favorite restaurant in France. The blonde held Lena's hand and began to walk inside. "Wait" Lena stopped them "You're going in as supergirl?" 

"Well you did swipe right on me so…" 

They both laughed and continued to walk inside. That had easily been the best feeling that Lena had experienced. Her body was excited for what the future had in-store for them.


End file.
